Dear Harry
by ivygraze
Summary: You were everything I ever wanted but I just couldn't finish what I've started. First Harry oneshot written.


**This is the first s/a that I wrote.  
I don't quite like the ending cause I wrote it in a rush.  
Tell me what you guys think!  
**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. It was clear as day and those priceless moments are still attached to my mind, vivid as though as it just happened yesterday, when in truth it was months ago. I had on my __**headphones**__ that day, I was running late, I had to walk to work and as I turn around the corner I tripped over a stone. I've always been careless. Suddenly I found myself in a pair of strong arms, you caught me so I wouldn't fall and when I looked up, your deep blue eyes was staring into mine. I got caught in a moment, I felt like I was lost in your kind azure eyes. Then your lips curled into a smile and you asked if I was alright. I meant to answer yes but my lips somehow formed the words "What's your name?" against my will. That was how we met, funny isn't it?_

_Dear Harry,_

_I remember the first date we had. I was having a rough day at work and out of the blue I had a call that brightened up the rest of my day, like a bright sun shining over a gloomy dark rainy day. It was you who called. You asked me out and insisted to pick me up straight from work. I said yes as I couldn't stop thinking about you and wanted to see you again too. I was really nervous; I didn't put on anything special that day, just my favorite skinny fuchsia jeans and a black top. But when you saw me, you had this look on your face, a transfixed look, the kind of look we have when we see something so beautiful. I looked around, I wasn't sure you were looking at me; maybe you were looking at Jane, the prettiest girl in my office. Then you came over and told me I looked beautiful. I blushed at your compliment, as I was sure I was the least pretty girl in this world._

_Dear Harry,_

_I can still remember how awed I was with you that day. We just kept walking along the streets, your eyes was searching for something. When we came in front of a mini mart, you told me to wait outside and you went in. When you came out, you surprised me by handing me a red __**slushie**__. You had one yourself too. You said normally you had blue slushies, but you went for the red one today to match my red jeans. I laughed; you never fail to make me feel amazed by you. Then you took my hand and lead us to a playground. The playground was empty, as it was already dark. Then you headed over to the swings and took a seat on one. You beckoned for me to come and join you, so I followed suit and took a place at an empty one beside you. Then we swing ourselves and started to talk. Under the dark sky of countless stars sprinkled across it, like a million diamonds scattered on a black cloth, we talked. About everything under the sun, we talked about me, you, our favorite movies, books, our dreams and our fears. We just sat there and talked, and that was the most amazing date I've ever had._

_Dear Harry,_

_I can still remember what you said to me that night. You told me that from the moment you caught me, you had this feeling I was someone special. That I was different from any other girls you've met. That's why you brought me to the playground. You said that swing makes me you remember all your happy childhood memories and you wanted to share it with me. You wanted to relieve the moments with me. As I sat there, completely awestruck with what you said, staring at your red lips, courtesy of the red slushie you had, I had this urge to kiss you right then and there. Then, as if you were reading my mind, you leaned over and you surprised me with the sweetest kiss that I've ever imagined._

_Dear Harry,_

_I remember when I told you that my biggest fear was heights. Every time I'm standing on a tall building, looking down at the passing cars, the tiny form of people walking their dogs, my knees just buckled and I feel like I can fall any second. Then one day, after you had finished with your band practice, you brought me to the tallest building, well the tallest one nearby. You took me to the rooftop and you told me to close my eyes. Then you took both my hands and led me where I can hear cars honking faintly in the distance. The wind was slowly breezing in our faces and when you told me to open my eyes, I nearly screamed to discover we were standing on the edge, so close to the edge. I wanted to run but you wrapped my arms around me, your strong soft arms and you whispered in my ear that there's nothing I should be afraid of. As long as I'm with you, you were going to protect me from any harm and I will always be safe with you by my side._

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know why I'm writing you this letter. The clock shows that it's __**11:11**__ pm now and there's somewhere I should be. I should've said it straight to your face that I'm leaving, but I just can't do it. Because you know I always feel weak in your presence. You make me feel weak with your love, your tender kisses and your soft touches. The truth is you are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. __**You were everything that I wanted, but somehow I just can't finish what I've started.**__ I know this is going to sound strange, but I love you. That's why I'm letting you go. Someday you're going to understand why I'm doing this. It's for our own good, especially yours. I cherish all the times we had together. And I'm urging you to please, do not try to find me. You never will. I hope you will find the happiness you seek one day. _

_All my love,_

_Sophia_

Sophia dumped the bag on the ground and she took out **a box of candle sticks**. After lining up five sticks of red candles, she lighted it. She watched the lights flickering against the dark sky. Slowly getting up, she walked over to the edge and looked down to the cars passing by. She recalled the conversation she had with the neurologist at the hospital. She was diagnosed with a brain tumor, but unfortunately they found the tumor too late. She only had four months to live. That's why she decided to do this tonight, she was going to jump. Sophia didn't want Harry to know about her illness, and she just couldn't face the four months she had left looking at Harry's beautiful face every day. It would be harder for her to accept her condition, and her death. As tears streamed across her face, she prepared herself to jump. She closed her eyes and took a step when a familiar strong arm pulled her back.

"What the h_**e**_ll are you doing Sophia? Are you trying to kill yourself?" an angry voice screamed at her.

"Let me go Harry, you don't understand!" she cried.

"Well, then make me understand," Harry said, his voice becoming more urgent now.

As Sophia gazed into Harry's deep blue eyes, his familiar, his safe, his kind blue eyes, she broke down and started to cry. Harry took a step toward Sophia and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her wavy brown hair as she cried into his chest.

"Harry, I have cancer. I only have a few months to live," she whispered. She felt Harry froze for an instance.

"I couldn't face the months I supposedly have left knowing I'll fall more in love with you. And I didn't want you to be completely heartbroken when I…die," Sophia said, looking into his eyes now.

"Sophia, do you remember the first time I brought you here? That I'll always protect you no matter what?"

"I know I can't protect you now, but those four months you have left? I promise you we'll get through with it. I'll always stay by your side no matter what, Soph. I promise you," Harry whispered, he felt hot tears in his eyes and he spoke again, whispering the words softly in her ears.

"Marry me, Sophia."


End file.
